Pearaldra
Toa Pealdra, Guardian of the Xankah Order, is another Toa respected by many, and feared by those who would stand against order on Yheyn. As the organizations leader on Yheyn, she often is found on the field of battle, demonstrating just why she has the job. Biography Pearaldra claims to have come from the Southern Continent, and the village of Ce-Koro. According to her, Ce-Koro was a city manfiested from the insane dreams of a trapped Great Being, and only those with shielded minds such as the Ce-Matoran could walk it without falling into insanity - indeed, a barrier had been formed to make it impossible to see or enter by all save those with such protection. At one point, she was tested by village traditions and found to be the succesor to the current Toa after her death. She gladly accepted, though when the day came, it was found that there were actually two who would both share the powers given. The Toa Council, who only loosely connected with the strange place, decided that one of them should leave. After a second test, it was determined that after their transformations, she would receive Council training rather than that customary to her home. This angered her greatly, but she resigned herself to the fate. After becoming a Toa, she left the village and began her training process, one she found to be inferior to even the preparations they had been given as Matoran. Her feelings only grew stronger after finding that the Toa Code meant that those who acted against the Matoran would not be subjected to death if it became necessary. Eventually, she caught word of the actions of a Toa named Precentus, and his report The Role of the Toa. She travelled south and joined the newly growing Xankah Order. Today, she remains on Yheyn as the highest ranking Toa on the islands Order group. She is believed to be one of the few who know where Precentus truly went, and is anticipating his eventual return. These things are, however, denied. For now, at least. Powers & Appearance Toa Pearaldra is a Toa of Psionics specializing in both the telepathic and telekinetic portions of her element, though the second seems to be her stronger point - direct mental attacks and cloaking seem to be something she has studied little of, and she has expressed a great dislike of illusions, though it hasn't stopped her from making use of them to grant the appearance of larger numbers when facing off against Zyglak groups. Her telekinetic abilities are strong enough to create sharp or piercing force with her mind in addition to blunt, direct force, and she can even maintain limited flight. She is a skilled swordsman, wielding a thin blade of about 40" in length that always seems to be surgically sharp - able to pierce the armoring of even a Prime of Carapars species like butter when pushed through the right spot. To accompany her blade, she has access to the Mask of Charisma, which she often uses for more benign uses when accompanied by her psionics power to bolster the resolve of her allies. Pearaldra has external armoring that is priamrily royal blue, with a secondary of royal purple. Her mask appears to be a Miru of the same purple shade. The color appears one more time as that of the large, sweeping purple cloak that she wears. Along with her normal external armor, she wears a set of protosteel pauldrons and boots. Personality Pearaldra is a very friendly person, and she enjoys spending time amongst other members of the Order and just socializing every once in a while. The only thing that she seems to enjoy more is combat - not for the sake of the kill, but just being allowed to take her blade and get into combat. She often handles Rogue Toa being lose personally, prefering to match her powers against those of another Toa. She can often be found participating whenever a larger battle is occuring, especially with a large number of Toa being involved. With her powers, mask and elemental, she is a very inspiring figure, and numerous texts and actual experience has given her a good mind for tactics based on motivation. Category:People